Hari Pertama Sekolah
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Mini Fic] Sewaktu Solar masih kecil, ia sangat penakut dan pemalu. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak insiden epic di halaman TK Pulau Rintis. Ft. Retak'ka [Brotherhood, friendships. No pairings. Fluff, fluff, fluffy.]


**Summary**: [Mini Fic] Sewaktu Solar masih kecil, ia sangat penakut dan pemalu. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak insiden _epic_ di halaman TK Pulau Rintis. Ft. Retak'ka [Brotherhood, friendships. No pairings. Fluff, fluff, fluffy.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tak mendapat keuntungan materi apapun dari sini**

**.**

**\- Ficlet -**

**\- "Hari Pertama Sekolah" -**

**.**

**.**

Solar menatap takut gerbang Taman Pendidikan Kanak-Kanak Pulau Rintis di depannya. Ia meremas seragam putihnya kuat-kuat, jaketnya berkerut-kerut. Topinya ia benamkan hingga wajahnya hampir tak terlihat, pipi bulatnya memerah. Air matanya sebentar lagi jatuh, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa cemas.

"Sol?" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Solar menoleh dan melihat mata sewarna daun menatapnya dengan gembira, jauh berbeda dengannya yang membenci hari pertama sekolah.

"Thornie," cicit Solar. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Thorn gembira, pipi bulatnya sampai memerah karena bersemangat. Ia menggamit tangan Solar dan menariknya agar memasuki gerbang warna-warni itu, matanya berbinar-binar melihat berbagai permainan di tamannya—Thorn akan mencoba luncuran, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, bola dunia, cangkir putar, dan masih banyak lagi! Pasti puas Thorn bermain di tempat luar biasa seperti ini dengan banyak teman baru yang asyik-asyik!

Tapi sayangnya Solar sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia segera melepaskan gandengan tangan Thorn dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku enggak suka sekolah."

Thorn menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa enggak suka? Banyak teman baru, kita bisa main!"

Solar terdiam. Ia lalu memandang ujung sepatu putihnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Kenapa ia harus sekolah? Memangnya kenapa kalau Gempa yang mengajarinya di rumah saja? Bukankah Solar sudah melampaui anak seusianya—ia sudah bisa berhitung, lancar membaca dan menulis, padahal Solar baru berumur 4 tahun tapi perkembangan akademisnya pesat sekali dan mengagumkan. Anak seusianya tak bisa menangkap materi pelajaran sebaik Solar, karenanya Solar merasa ia tak perlu sekolah. Ia hanya ingin di rumah saja, belajar sendiri! Ia ingin kamarnya yang aman dan nyaman, ia benci sekali lingkungan asing ini.

Tapi Halilintar dan Gempa—kakak tertua mereka yang sudah kelas 2 SMA—menginginkan Solar dan Thorn masuk TK tahun ini. Thorn, kakak kembar Solar, sangat antusias dan hampir tak bisa tidur untuk hari pertama sekolah. Tapi Solar sangat, sangat tidak ingin bertemu orang lain! Ia takut dan malu pada mereka. Bagaimana kalau mereka akan mengejeknya? Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapnya aneh? Berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah membuat Solar merasa semua orang sedang memandangi dan menghakiminya. Solar kian mengkerut ketakutan bercampur cemas.

Sungguh ia benci Halilintar dan Gempa yang memaksanya ke "neraka" ini. Apa mereka tak sayang lagi padanya? Padahal dahulu Halilintar sangat perhatian pada Solar—mengajarinya membaca dan berhitung, mengajarinya silat dan kerap mengajaknya ke toko buku untuk membelikan Solar ensiklopedia anak. Gempa pun sangat memanjakannya dan sering membelikan Solar dan Thorn es krim cokelat, menghapus air mata Solar saat menangis dan tak pernah mengeluh mengurus mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka memaksa Solar bersekolah? Apa mereka tak melihat betapa ketakutannya Solar menghadapi orang-orang asing dan jahat ini? Ke mana kebaikan Halilintar dan Gempa selama ini? Hanya Taufan, kakak kedua setelah Halilintar saja yang membela keinginan Solar untuk tidak masuk TK.

"Mungkin diundur satu tahun lagi agar Solar terbiasa dahulu?" usul Taufan. Malam itu, Taufan, Gempa dan Halilintar sedang berbicara serius hanya bertiga saja setelah Blaze, Ice, Solar dan Thorn tertidur.

"Mau diundur satu tahun lagi? Nanti tahun depan bicaramu akan meminta hal yang sama. Satu tahun lambat laun menjadi lima tahun dan seterusnya. Mau sampai kapan menunda?" tanya Halilintar dalam nada retorik. Gempa lalu menambahkan.

"Solar sudah waktunya masuk taman bermain, biar pembiasaan," ujar Gempa. "Dia sangat tertutup dan jarang berteman, bahkan Kak Hali tidak separah itu dahulu. Aku khawatir dia akan terus seperti ini hingga dewasa."

Disebut demikian, Halilintar kembali mengenang masa dia pertama masuk TK. Baru sampai gerbang depan, ia sudah menonjok teman sekelasnya, anak bernama Fang, karena seenaknya menarik tangan Halilintar dan mengajaknya bermain. Hidung Fang sampai berdarah dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memanggil nama abangnya. Hingga kelas 2 SMA, Fang masih mengungkit insiden itu walaupun Halilintar sudah meminta maaf dan membelikan selusin donat wortel dengan bersungut-sungut jengkel tentu saja. Karenanya Gempa berkata demikian—memang Halilintar semasa TK sangat pendiam, tapi tak sampai seperti Solar yang tidak mau keluar rumah sama sekali kecuali ditemani salah seorang saudaranya, itu pun hanya sebentar saja. Dunia Solar benar-benar hanya terbentuk di rumahnya bersama keenam saudaranya, karena itu Gempa dan Halilintar khawatir kondisi isolasi seperti ini akan semakin parah jika tak cepat-cepat dilakukan pembiasaan. Anak kecil seusia Solar menjadi waktu tepat untuk dibentuk kepribadian dan kebiasaannya.

"Tapi kasihan Solar, aku tak pernah melihat dia semurung ini," komentar Taufan. "Apa tak bisa kamu membiasakan Solar secara bertahap dulu?"

Gempa menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah sering mengajaknya ke tempat umum dan bertemu orang banyak. Tapi walau menolerir keramaian dengan baik, Solar tetap tak mau bersekolah. Karenanya aku harus tegas padanya agar ia tidak menjadi katak dalam tempurung. Solar hanya perlu waktu saja."

Gempa tampak tak mau merubah keputusannya membuat Taufan memandang Halilintar dengan risau, mencari dukungan. Tapi Halilintar hanya menggeleng singkat, pertanda ia setuju dengan Gempa.

Walhasil Solar hari ini berdiri mengerut di sisi gerbang sekolah barunya itu, matanya yang tertutupi kacamata berlensa buram mengintip ke dalam halaman sekolah dengan cemas. Memerhatikan gerak-gerik tiap anak, orang tua murid dan beberapa guru yang hilir-mudik. Thorn yang menunggui Solar agar masuk bersamanya langsung bosan.

"Ayo, Solar! Masuukk!" rayu Thorn sambil menarik tangan saudaranya.

"Aku di sini saja Thornie," gumam Solar. "Aku takut..."

Solar menunduk dalam-dalam, lidah topi putihnya menutup separuh wajahnya namun Thorn masih bisa melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi saudaranya. Thorn jadi kasihan, ia lalu membuka topi hijaunya dan mengelap air mata Solar.

"Solar jangan nangis, nanti duduk sama Thornie aja ya?" ajak Thorn. "Nanti kita main berdua aja! Thornie janji enggak biarkan Solar sendirian, oke?"

Solar mengangguk kecil sambil menyeka sisa air matanya dengan topi milik Thorn.

"Yang penting Thornie enggak tinggalkan aku sendirian," kata Solar sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengembalikan topi Thorn. Melihat adik kembarnya sudah bisa tersenyum, Thorn merasa lega sekaligus gembira. Ia memakai lagi topinya sambil sumringah.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Thorn sambil menggandeng tangan Solar dan menariknya perlahan. Solar menurut dan mengenggam erat tangan hangat kakaknya itu seolah takut terlepas. Bagi Solar, Thorn sangat pemberani dan seperti pahlawan. Bagi Solar yang berjalan di antara lautan wajah tak dikenal ini, Thorn menjadi tempat aman yang membahagiakan. Ia bertanya, kapankah ia bisa menjadi pemberani seperti Thorn dan ganti melindungi Thorn seperti yang selalu ia lakukan? Solar berdoa ia bisa membalas kakaknya suatu saat nanti, untuk membuktikan jika ia bukan beban bagi saudaranya. Ia juga bisa menjadi seorang pemberani dan penyelamat seperti Thorn.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Solar untuk dikabulkan doanya.

Siang itu usai istirahat makan, Solar dan Thorn sedang bermain di kotak pasir. Solar dengan teliti membangun sebuah rumah di sana, ia sangat cermat menambahkan detil pada setiap lekuk ciptaannya. Daya konsentrasi Solar terlalu tajam untuk anak seusianya. Thorn dengan ribut bermain mobil-mobilan truk di atas pasir dan mengarang cerita sendiri bagaimana truk itu membawa angkutan lalu bannya meletus. Celotehannya asyik sekali, kadang Solar ikut menanggapi cerita kakaknya. Mereka bermain dengan tentram di bawah naungan pohon kecil.

Nahasnya, kedamaian itu berlangsung singkat. Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang anak dari tingkat B bersama teman-temannya. Badan mereka tinggi-tinggi dan subur—terlalu besar untuk anak seusia mereka. Solar dan Thorn menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap kerumunan anak-anak B dengan terkejut bercampur was-was.

Seorang yang badannya paling tinggi maju ke depan, Solar dan Thorn kenal anak ini. Dia Retak'ka, sangat terkenal di seantero TK Pulau Rintis karena kenakalannya hingga para guru saja tak bisa melarangnya sama sekali. Retak'ka sangat ditakuti di sekolah, bahkan di seluruh kompleks perumahan itu ia mencetak prestasi sebagai peneror utama walau baru berumur 6 tahun. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika dewasa nanti—mungkin membentuk partai dan dengan ganas mengeruk keuntungan serta kekuasaan.

Retak'ka berdiri di depan Solar dan Thorn. Anak buahnya tampak menunggu di belakang sambil terkekeh mengejek. Solar dan Thorn segera bangkit berdiri dengan jantung berdebar ketakutan. Habislah mereka! Badan mereka berdua jauh lebih kecil daripada Retak'ka dan anak buahnya, mereka takkan menang!

"Kalian diam aja di belakang, badan kerdil kayak mereka gak akan menang melawanku," kata Retak'ka pada anak buahnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Solar dan Thorn dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang berani main di tempat kekuasaanku?" tanya Retak'ka dengan nada bengis. Ia lalu mengepalkan tinjunya. "Mau menantangku ya?"

"Enggak kok! Kita enggak tau," kilah Thorn sambil tertawa garing. "Kita bakal pindah!"

Retak'ka menatap malas area bermain pasir itu. Thorn meneguk ludahnya.

"Enak aja, pasirnya jadi berantakan dan basah kena air!" seru Retak'ka. "Yang injak daerahku harus dapat balasannya!"

Dengan satu tangan saja Retak'ka lalu meninju pipi Thorn hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Pasir berhamburan ke mana-mana, bahkan sampai masuk ke mulutnya. Thorn meringis kesakitan sambil menahan tangis, jemarinya memegang pipinya yang mulai merah membengkak. Lidahnya tergigit saat jatuh tadi menyebabkan rongga mulutnya terasa asin oleh darah. Solar segera berlutut di sisi kakaknya dan menyentuh pipi Thorn yang terkena tinjuan dengan hati-hati.

"Thornie," panggil Solar, cemas. Thorn berusaha duduk sambil menahan perih yang berdenyut-denyut. Akibat kerasnya pukulan Retak'ka, separuh wajah Thorn terasa sakit dan panas sekali.

"Hah, rasain! Itu enggak seberapa. Mau lagi?" tawar Retak'ka dengan seringaian seorang predator. Solar menatap anak bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Entah mengapa Solar tiba-tiba saja tidak takut lagi, ada perasaan aneh menyelinap di hatinya. Perasaan yang menghilangkan keraguan dan kecemasannya. Ia lalu berdiri menghadap Retak'ka dengan tangan terkepal, sorot matanya tajam menatap musuhnya.

"Jangan pukul kakakku," gertak Solar. Merasa ditantang, Retak'ka lalu mencengkram leher Solar dengan keras. Solar berusaha melepaskan cekikan Retak'ka namun sia-sia.

"Kamu bilang apa, kurcaci?" bentak Retak'ka. "Kalau mau ditonjok juga, tinggal minta!"

Tinju melayang hampir mengenai Solar namun dengan refleks Solar melakukan hal yang jauh di luar dugaannya.

Ia meludahi wajah Retak'ka.

Retak'ka agak terkejut dengan manuver tak terduga itu, Solar sendiri pun tak tahu dari mana ide anehnya namun dengan cepat, Solar memanfaatkan keterkejutan Retak'ka dan melepaskan diri dari cekikan itu. Retak'ka hanya sebentar saja pulih dari rasa kagetnya, ia lalu mengelap wajahnya yang diludahi Solar.

"Iihh jijik," kata anak buah Retak'ka yang dari tadi menontoni. Thorn hendak tertawa tapi ia tahan. Retak'ka sangat marah sekali, ia lalu melayangkan tinjunya.

"Minta dihajar ya rupanya! Rasain nih!"

Solar tiba-tiba meraup pasir dan melemparkannya ke arah Retak'ka hingga mata si _bully_ perih kemasukan butiran pasir.

"AAAAHHH!" seru Retak'ka sambil mengusap matanya yang pedas berair. "Awas ya, kurcaci!" ancam Retak'ka. Ia hendak menerjang Solar dengan badannya yang besar itu.

Melihat bahaya datang, tanpa menunggu Solar meraup lagi pasir basah bekas ia membangun istana pasir. Lumpur itu ia lemparkan ke arah kepala Retak'ka hingga wajah dan rambutnya berlumuran tanah. Anak buah Retak'ka tertegun sebentar, begitu pula Retak'ka yang terkejut ada benda lembek basah yang menghantam kepalanya. Seolah lupa dengan sakit di pipinya, Thorn dengan semangat jahil khas Taufan dan Blaze langsung berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Perang lumpuuuurrrr!"

Sorakan Thorn menjadi pluit penanda kekacauan lebih besar. Perang lempar lumpur pun pecah dengan sengit. Tak hanya Retak'ka dan anak buahnya beserta Solar dan Thorn, anak-anak lain pun turut ikut meramaikan kekacauan tersebut hingga skala kerusuhan kian membesar. Bahkan ada anak-anak yang dengan kreatifnya melempar plastik berisi air bercampur sisa makanan. Wajah-wajah imut itu berubah menjadi segarang macan menyerang lawannya, tangan-tangan mungil dengan lihai melontarkan lumpur dan bola air bak granat yang siap meledak. Jeritan sahut-menyahut seolah kaok angsa-angsa marah. Tak ada yang menyangka murid-murid TK Pulau Rintis yang terkenal sopan-sopan dan berprestasi, bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi siswa bar-bar.

Kericuhan itu hanya terjadi 6 menit saja sebelum para guru datang dan menghentikan anarkisme itu, namun sudah cukup membuat dinding sekolah dan halaman luluh-lantak dengan tanah berlumpur. Tempat yang awalnya berwarna-warni ceria kini tampak seperti kandang sapi. Seragam para murid pun kotor sekali, wajah dan rambut mereka penuh tanah dan air. Para guru akhirnya memulangkan semua siswa lebih awal akibat situasi yang luar biasa ini. Belum pernah ada dalam sejarah Pulau Rintis perang antar murid TK bak perang _gangster_—tapi walau para guru marah dan pusing, para murid sangat terhibur dengan kekacauan yang memecah rutinitas menjemukan. Mereka masih asyik tertawa-tawa kegirangan ketika para guru wali kelas menyuruh mereka membersihkan diri dan bersalin baju cadangan yang ada di sana.

Hari itu juga menjadi hari paling kotor sepanjang sejarah TK Pulau Rintis. Mungkin hari paling kotor sepanjang sejarah modern Pulau Rintis.

Petang hari Gempa menjemput kedua adiknya di penitipan anak, ia terkejut ketika mendengar cerita dari pengasuh. Gempa lalu memandang kedua adiknya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kita akan berbicara sepulang ini bersama Kak Hali," janji Gempa. Solar dan Thorn berpandangan penuh takut. Habislah mereka. Halilintar pasti marah sekali.

Solar dan Thorn mendapat omelan panjang dari Gempa mengenai itu walau Gempa mahfum saja Solar membela diri. Gempa berkata seharusnya mereka langsung lari saja begitu melihat Retak'ka daripada diam di sana dan malah memperpanjang konfrontasi. Meski mengomel, Gempa bersyukur sekali Thorn dan Solar tak apa-apa dan mengompres pipi Thorn dengan air hangat seraya menjanjikan permen karamel untuk Thorn dan satu buku pengenalan dinosaurus untuk Solar. Ia sampai memeluk erat-erat kedua adiknya karena sayang. Halilintar yang mengetahui kejadian itu juga marah sekali hingga tanpa sengaja meretakkan layar ponselnya akibat digenggam terlalu kuat. Si sulung garang itu memutuskan menemui orang tua Retak'ka untuk memberikan buah pikirannya, tapi Taufan berpendapat lain.

"Percuma Kak Hali," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Seingatku, kedua orang tuanya acuh tak acuh dan justru memanjakannya. Jadi biarpun ditegur, mereka takkan sadar berbuat salah dan malah mencari pembenaran."

Air muka Halilintar tampak sangat geram dan tak puas namun ia diam menahan sumpah-serapah. Taufan lantas memijat pundak kakaknya—sebuah kebiasaan sang adik jika melihat Halilintar sangat tegang dan marah agar lepas tekanannya.

"Pokoknya, kalau kamu ketemu anak itu lagi, pergi jauh-jauh ya," pesan Gempa. Solar dan Thorn mengangguk patuh.

"Iya, Kak Gem."

Namun keesokan harinya di sekolah, terjadi hal mengejutkan. Retak'ka malah mulai akrab dengan mereka berdua, sama sekali tak ada dendam dan bersikap biasa walau bercandanya agak kasar. Mungkin karena ia terhibur dengan insiden pelemparan lumpur berbuah perang cukup ganas, mungkin ia memang senang dengan duo pencetus kerusuhan macam Thorn dan Solar. Tapi yang jelas semenjak insiden itu, Retak'ka dan gengnya tak terlalu meneror murid lain. Murid lain pun lambat laun mulai tak takut pada Retak'ka dan gengnya, mereka mulai terbiasa bermain bersama berbagi tempat—meskipun terkadang Retak'ka arogan dan sesukanya mengklaim apa benda dia mau namun tak separah dahulu. Singkatnya, ia perlahan-lahan mulai bisa berteman tanpa harus memukuli.

Imbas lain dari kejadian itu, Solar mulai bisa pergi tanpa ditemani Thorn dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka diri dengan anak-anak lain seperti Yaya, Gopal, Ezra dan Ying. Ia tak lagi takut berhadapan dengan teman sekelasnya karena mereka semua tak seburuk sangkaannya semula. Memanglah benar kata Taufan tempo hari—jika manusia terlalu berprasangka buruk, ia akan terkejut dengan kenyataan aslinya. Gempa senang sekali saat mendengar dari Solar jika ia akan pergi bersama Thorn ke rumah Ezra dan Gopal. Gempa bahkan mengemas biskuit sereal dan cokelat karamel untuk mereka semua dan berjanji akan menjemput mereka setelah Ashar.

"Berdoa kalau pergi rumah," tegur Gempa ketika Solar dan Thorn mencium tangannya untuk berpamitan pergi. "Hati-hati ya waktu bermain. Jangan main lumpur lagi dan jangan dekati Retak'ka lagi," pesan Gempa sambil memeluk Solar dan Thorn bergantian.

"Iya, Kak Gem!" ujar Solar dan Thorn serempak.

Sayangnya Gempa tak tahu kalau Retak'ka dan gengnya juga akan hadir di tempat tujuan. Bersama Gopal, Ezra, Amar dan Iwan, mereka semua berencana perang lumpur lagi dan kali ini, wahananya ada di sawah yang tak jauh dari sana biar lebih puas.

Kini, dua kubu berdiri berhadapan di atas petak sawah dengan bertelanjang kaki. Lumpur hitam mengotori betis-betis pendek mereka, wajah-wajah kecil berkerut beringas menatap lawan bak petarung sejati. Retak'ka dengan seringaian seorang psikopat lalu berteriak lantang.

"Tembaaakk!"

Maka, pecahlah perang kedua yang lebih dahsyat.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Duh saya buat ini untuk pemanasan di "Abide with Me" haha. Hayooo siapa yang sudah tungguin apdetannya? /krikkrik/

Gak ada? Ya gak papa sih... /pundung/

Maaf kalau ada yang aneh, saya soalnya gak terlalu merhatikan ada typo atau apa. Moga dapat pesannya aja ^-^

Silakan review jika ada kritik/saran, komentar atau tanggapan~


End file.
